Bolt
Who he is Bolt is a Mercenary for hire, living in the outskirts of wherever he happens to be. Bolt has no name aside from the nickname given to him. He is not affiliated with either side in the eternal war, except only for the job he is doing. What he looks like Bolt stands 6 ft tall, dressed in all black. His clothes look a little like Neo's outfit in the matrix. There are several war scars scattered around his body. His hair is black and ruffled, and one eye is unnaturally full black. If you look closely enough you can see a slight bulge in his right sleeve. That is the giant bolt implanted into his arm. His story Bolt was born long, long ago. He can't remember when, or where. When he was only a year old, his father lost interest in his son and began working on a large machinery project. He wouldn't let his son see what it was, or go into his workroom. When Bolt was 3, his mother died. His father seemed to not care. he always just went down the workroom and continue his project. When Bolt was 11, his father suddenly left for Japan with a horrid look on his face and he never came back. He was carrying his machine. Bolt looked in the workroom. It was empty. All that was left was one bolt that was left behind. Bolt picked it up. It started to shoot toward his right arm. Confused, Bolt tried to defend himself. It began drilling into his arm. Bolt tried to pull it out but he couldn't. After that day, he was alone, scared, and had a giant bolt in his arm. Bolt wandered around the house for day after day, until finally all the food left was gone. He wandered into town, but noone was there. Everything was cleared out. He found the one thing that wasn't cleared out, and that was a weapon shop. He found all sorts of different axes, swords, and other things, as well as a portable hole for storage. He took it all and wandered about the island he lived on, teaching himself how to use them. One day, when he was 18, he was picked up by a group of pirates. They showed him the world, and he decided that he would travel the world. They let him off at a nearby island, where he became a mercenary. He walked into town, holding a sign. MERCENARY FOR HIRE. He was arrested for it. They started interrogating him, and he got so mad that he blew up the police station without knowing how. He went to the mountains to meditate on it. There he met a clan of ninjas that took him in. They analysed him and told him power was emanating off of the bolt stuck in his arm, and now the bolt was fused with his arm. He thanked them for their help and started training his abilities. He was 27 when he began to stop ageing, from the increased power of his bolt. He went back to town, and once again began to be a mercenary for hire. Wiser this time, he dealt in secrecy. He takes jobs from the highest bidder, solely so he can buy himself a home base, and upgrades for his weapons. Bolt died, after having his bolt ripped out by a unknown nemesis. Bolt wields his trusty axe most of the time, it is indestructible and extremely sharp. He also uses daggers at times when he can surprise the enemy with it. He also carries around a bunch of his weapons in a portable hole. He has been known to use heavy weapons when suitable. His Powers Bolt gains most of his powers from his bolt, which allows him to manipulate matter in all sorts of ways, namely antimatter blobs. Bolt's skin is very durable and he can't be killed very easily. He is adept at summoning and once managed to summon himself into the material realm from the realm of death after several attempts. Category:Ninjas